Just Maybe
by sweetsacrifice93
Summary: Sesshomaru joins the group, but something bad happens and fate really takes a twist. What will happen to Kagome and everyone?


A/N: This is a new story if you couldn't tell. I've been working on this for a while, and thought to put it on here. The program wouldn't let me put any stories on so I'm sorry for not posting any stories on here for a while. Well I hope you enjoy it!

_I__s this really happening? Or is it just a dream? I look at you and can't believe your real. You've swept me off my feet , and I'm completly overwhelmed by the warm and special way you make me feel._

_R&R ENJOY!!_

**_

* * *

_**

Just maybe

chapter one

* * *

Between choosing a life in my own time and one with the boy I love and my friends is hard enough. But now that Sesshomaru has joined the team it's been nothing but fights, indifference and uncomfortable silence. I sighed and let my head gently bang itself onto the side of the tree I was resting on. 

"Inuyasha.Can't we just rest for five minutes, my side is killing me." I knew I was whining but I didn't care, he knew I was badly wounded. And as long as I got to rest for at least another five minutes, I would live even happier than I am now. Inuyasha sent me an exaggerated moan and crossed his arms over his chest. He stalked up in front of me and gave a soft snarl. 

"We just took a break twenty minutes ago Kagome, if it's really that much of a deal then hop on my back and I'll give you a ride the rest of the way." He snapped. I felt a little stunned at the tone he used towards me but then felt that feeling drain away as a little worry hit me hard. 

"What about the wound on your back, I will only make it worse Inuyasha." I said softy. Him, Sango, Miroku, Shippo and even Sesshomaru knew I was right. Miroku silently slid up beside Inuyasha's side and leaned over to whisper something in his ear. He mouthed something but I couldn't read his lips because he was covering them with his hand. 

It must have been something either perverted or bad though, because Inuyasha punched Miroku over the head with his hand. Miroku gave an innocent giggle and touched the giant bump on the top of his head. 

"You stupid monk, I trust Kagome more with Naraku than with the heartless bastard brother of mine." he shouted. Sesshomaru stopped a couple of yards ahead of everyone. He turned his head to the side so he was looking at the ground, but directing the words to us. 

"Quiet Inuyasha, or I will teach you you're place once again." He threatened in a tense cold serious voice. He reminded me of silk, beautiful, elegant, and soft. But he was dangerous and we all knew that very well. 

Sesshomaru had turned all the way around and started walking back to where we were all grouped together. A strange look on his face gave me a chill that ran up and down my spine. But I managed to keep my eyes on him so at least to show him the little bit of dignity I had left to him. I felt a cold chill smack me across the face as I realized he was walking right to me! 

Sesshomaru knelt down beside me and looked over at Inuyasha. I felt a little anxiety yet excitement fill around my chest. 

_Oh my god is Sesshomaru going to let me ride on his back like I do with Inuyasha?_

I stared at the two brothers talking but blanked out the conversation. All I could see was how soft and well..sexy Sesshomaru's hair was. Just laying there over his back, in ruffles of silver waterfalls. I wanted to reach out and touch it, hold it in my hands and sleep with it on my face it would be like sleeping with one of my pillows back in Tokyo Japan. My era. 

When I noticed I was staring really bad I shook my head and looked back at their faces. Which were staring right back at me. I felt a very hot burning come to my cheeks. I knew they saw me staring at Inuyasha's older brother's back. 

I groaned and let my head disappear into the palms of my hands. Inuyasha was beside me and I could hear the anger in his breathing. He cleared his throat and took a deep breath. I sighed and felt like crawling under a big rock and dieing. 

I made him mad. He choose me over Kikyo finally and I go and gawk at his older brother. _Nice Kagome. _I felt a warm hand on my shoulder and I just stared at it from the corner of my eye. 

"Sesshomaru is going to carry you until you have enough energy to walk yourself. How does that sound for you?" He said in a ruff defeated voice. I knew he didn't like the idea at all. But there was no other way for me to walk. 

Ever since the fight with Naraku's incarnation Werkotsu. 

_Flash back:_

_"Kagome hurry and get over here!" Miroku Sango and Shippo yelled over the courtyard. I looked over to them and felt pain and determination in my heat. ' This is all my fault. I have to do this, or Inuyasha will be killed.'_

_I swallowed the lump that had formed in the back of my throat and started toward the shrine's big wooden door. I pushed it and it stayed the way it was. 'It's locked, damn it. I guess I'm gonna have to use force.'_

_I rammed into the door, it seemed like a good idea. I winced as I heard my bone in my arm crack and carve into my arm. I let out a quiet cry of pain._

_I stopped and grabbed my arm. "Wow. that hurt a lot more than I thought it would." I shrugged off the pain as much as I possibly could and started running towards the nearest shard._

_I stopped when I couldn't concentrate enough to spot one. I closed my eyes and focused all of my energy on locating it. I felt it giving off a pulse showing it's location. I opened my eyes and smirked as it gave a soft glow from the room it was in. Just down the hall. _

_"Hold on Inuyasha I'm coming." I whispered. I took off down the hall as fast as I possibly could. I grabbed for my bow and an arrow as I skidded into the room that held my lover prisoner. _

_I gasped as Naraku slowly chocked the life out of Inuyasha right in front of me. I felt all the fear I had been holding in come out in the open as I stared wide eyed at him. I wanted to run over to him and help but my legs and arms weren't doing what my brain was telling them to do. _

_Werkotsu laughed at me and just stared at me. He looked back at Inuyasha and traced his free hand down the side of his face. _

_"He is very cute, I'll give you a congrats on that Kagome. Too bad you're both going to die." he said, his voice as horrid as Naraku's himself. I cringed back in disgust as the words sank in. _

_"You sick freak, give me back Inuyasha!" I yelled. I knew it wasn't going to do much but I felt I had to do something, rather than stand here and watch as my love slowly got the life chocked out of him. _

_Inuyasha slowly moved his head towards me and a sad and scared look erupted in his eyes. _

_"Ka..Kagome! Get out of here." he said in a hoarse voice. His oxygen was getting less and less and he was going to pass out or die if I didn't do anything. I slowly moved my legs toward him._

_He started shaking his head and all I could see was black and him. It was like I was in a video game, playing a person who was on a mission to save someone important to them. Well in a way I was, but this game we both could die, and never come back. _

_There wasn't a reset button or a start over one. It was life or death and that was the end of everything anything ever knew about. Unless you wanted to be like Kikyo, taking dead souls to walk the place you don't belong in. _

_I heard Inuyasha struggle and yell even more when a horrible pain came from my side. I felt something enter into my flesh and out of the back of my body. I thought I was stupid and had walked into something, but this something was moving and slowly slid back and forth._

_I felt my body moving with it and I gave a blood boiling scream. Everything came back to me, my vision, my feeling, and my common sense. I knew I was probably going to die right here just like Werkotsu had said. All because of my stupid day dreaming. _

_I looked down at Werkotsu's tentacle completely inserted into my body, and covered in my own blood. I felt hot tears sting my cheeks and eyes. I wrapped my hands around the tentacle. I started pulling it out, which only made it worse._

_I let a body racking cry ring from my chest out of my mouth. I looked up at Workotsu and felt all the will to live leave my body. I glance over to Inuyasha and saw his struggling slow down._

_He was my reason to live. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, Mom, Sota, Grampa. 'All of those people love me and want me to stay alive, I have to fight this. I am not going to die by one of Naraku's reincarnations! He has taken enough lives as it is.'_

_I reached behind me, ignoring the pounding in my shoulder and now the giant hole in my stomach. I grabbed an arrow Kikyo had given me for her last time in this world. I slid it out of the arrow's case and lifted it up over my head. _

_"Goodbye Workotsu!" I spat, blood following what should have been spit. I let a yell go and jammed the holy arrow as hard and fast as I could into his tentacle. _

_He yelled and threw me on the floor on the other side of the room._

_ I closed my eyes as the impact caused me to curl up in a painful ball. The pain was excruciating but I managed to slit my eyes open as Workotsu threw Inuyasha also. _

_I let a soft smile grace my lips as the thought of freedom, and victory for all the poor people who lost so many to Naraku's horrible reincarnations. I watched as Inuyasha got ready to give Workotsu the last and final blast. _

_But it never came. Workotsu hit Inuyasha with a blast of Naraku's poisonous miasma. He jumped back trying his best to avoid the deadly stuff. I felt all the happiness disappear and fear replace it again._

_Just when I though nothing could get any worse than it was already someone broke through the wall right next to Inuyasha. I chocked on the blood that just thought it could come up through my mouth. I lazily spit it as far as I possibly could. I stared up at the person who had broken through the wall. _

_He could either help us or finish us off. When the smoke finally vanished there stood Sesshomaru with Workotsu's half demolished form in his hands. His throat was covered in blood as Sesshomaru dug his poisonous fingernails into the soft tissue of his skin. _

_He sent Workotsu his normal cold and unreadable expression as he slowly started to bend his neck to the side. _

_"I shall see you die by my hand, just like Naraku will. Now burn in hell." he said. He turned his neck all the way. I cringed sightly at the sound of bone breaking. _

_Sesshomaru threw the body to the side and walked slowly over to me. He knelt down beside me and touched the wound. I hissed in pain and pushed his hand away with all the strengh I could manage. _

_I felt like throwing up and was about to welcome death at any time. What's the point of saving a dead girl? I stopped and thought about Kikyo, she was dead and everyone helped her stay alive, even me._

_I gasped softly as I felt warm soft hands wrap around my good side and across my back. I looked at the chest holding me. 'Sesshomaru's actually helping me? What's in it for him?' the thought was sort of depressing really, the feeling of not being wanted._

_But I was so tired I gently laid my head on his breast and felt everything in this world disappear as I fell into unconsciousness._

_End of flash back_

I nodded in approval, I didn't know if Inuyasha knew that Sesshomaru had carried me before. I smile a little as I felt the familiar 

warmth wrap around my body. I felt all of these different sensations fill my head as his scent and the feeling of his skin touching mine. 

He smelt of thunderstorms and rain dew drops on the spring flowers after the monthly rain. I smelt him as unnoticeable as possible. He was perfect I will admit. But he was just pure well. Demon. I wonder is demons can even feel love. 

I looked up at his face and couldn't help but stare at it's beauty. His maroon marks that graced the side of his face, and his light pink lips. They look so silky and smooth. I just wanted to reach up and... 

'Wait! Hold the phone.' I shook my head and looked straight, as long as I didn't have to look at him. He was like putting me under a stupid worthless spell or something. 

'I can't believe I was just mentally flirting with well my boyfriend's older brother, and to remember Inuyasha's worst enemy. 'Good job Kagome, flirting with the semi enemy.' I moaned and tried to slap my forehead. But my arms were at the time trapped beneath my stomach, which was being crammed on Sesshomaru's chest and shoulder. And a spike that hurt very much. 

I squirmed a little; this did nothing but cut off circulation and rub against my stitches across my side. 

I let a quiet growl of pain and frustration escape my throat as I wiggled a little more. I really wanted to get off his shoulder for a second, or at least have him carry me in a different position that didn't include pain for me. He was making me more uncomfortable then if Miroku was carrying me. I would rather be groped than put into this much pain. 

He stopped and moved me closer to his neck. Why he did this the world may never know. But all I knew is that his little actions caused my shirt to ride up all the way to my bra, and I could feel my bare skin touch his neck. 

I blushed furiously and wiggled as much as I could, hoping to pull my shirt down just a little. But the only thing the wiggling got me is rubbing my skin against his even more. And his kimono was starting to fall off of his shoulder. So now I was partly touching his shoulder too. I stopped moving and cleared my throat. 

'Why didn't I just ask him in the first place, dur Kagome.' I took a deep breath and turned my head as far as it would go to face him. He stopped dead beat and looked back at me. 

"Umm...Sesshomaru, by any chance could you put me down. I think I'm good enough to walk again." I asked in a demanding yet sweet voice. 

It worked on Kouga and Inuyasha, but I know very well that Lord Sesshomaru-Sama wasn't anything close to Kouga-chan or Inuyasha. He was cold, quiet, and I don't think I was on his best term list yet. 

He gave me an emotionless look and nodded. I felt like hugging him with joy that I was going to get off of his damned shoulder finally. I wanted to squeal to the whole world that Sesshomaru had a nice listening side to him. I felt him pull me up a little and then felt myself diving for ground. I gasped as I heard my butt hit the hard dirt ground. 

'Okay I take it back, he's a complete and total ass! I'm gonna kill the creep in his sleep.' I growled and looked up at his stupid hot person. 

"What's the big idea throwing me to the ground like that? I just wanted to walk by myself. And I felt weird because my bare stomach was touching your skin." I was yelling by the time I was done. I kind of noticed by the agitated look on his face, and the burning in the back of my throat. 

Plus the death glare Inuyasha was giving Sesshomaru. I swallowed a lump in my throat as the thought of Inuyasha getting another serious injury from Sesshomaru. 

I stood up and pulled my shirt down. I crossed my arms over my chest and sent Sesshomaru a snotty look. I started walking to the back by Sango. She gave me a friendly smile and the group starting moving again. I knew Sesshomaru wanted my head on a golden platter now. But it was his fault, he didn't have to throw me on the ground. 

"So are we almost there yet Miroku?" Sango perked, trying her hardest to break the silence. Miroku looked at her and nodded. 

"Yes, we should be getting there very soon." I sighed and gently started rubbing my side. 'And once we get there, what will happen?' 

The thought swam like a swarm of mosquitoes in my head. It's always what will happen next. I stopped as I felt something move under my feet. It felt like..water. 

Sango screamed as the whole ground shifted and threw us in different directions. I wondered if it was me screaming or someone else. But it stopped when I hit a rock and couldn't move. I watched as Inuyasha and Sesshomaru got thrown into a hole the ground created. 

"In..Inuyasha!" I whispered in a hoarse voice. I wanted to scream his name but I couldn't. I looked around panic like looking for anything or anyone who could help us. I spotted Sango, she was unconscious on the rocks about ten feet away from me. Miroku was no where to be seen. 

It was just me and Sango. I gasped as another sharp pain formed in the back of my head. I laid it down and closed my eyes. 'What hit me?' I squinted them to see what it was. 

'Kohaku!'

* * *

Yes Kohaku is in this story. I hope you all like it. I've been making changes and adding stuff. I don't know been workin on it for a while now. So Review please.

-S.S


End file.
